Revenge Is Child's Play
by stephaleigh101
Summary: It's been 3 years since N'kata left her old life. Now she's stuck with her master Sasori and he isn't the nicest teacher out there. However she still has her main objective in her grasp: kill Orochimaru. Rated M for N'kata's foul mouth, violence, lemons and all that jazz. Sequel to Revenge is a Dish Best Served With Snakes.
1. Breaking The One Rule

**A/N: Okay so here's the smut warning right from the get go! The main characters are now 18-19 (N'kata, Naruto, etc.) Enjoy Part 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, Naruto belongs to Kishi but we all know that already.**

Despite our meeting and how we came to be in this arrangement, Sasori and I worked together well, for the most part. I learned very little about where my power came from and where I came from. Sasori had little to say about my mother and their relationship, just that they behaved like siblings. Both of them were orphaned at a young age and my mother acted like an older sister to him. I also learned my mother joined the Akatsuki four years after Sasori was recruited and met Orochimaru. However, from what my miser has told me, my mother was only a part of the Akatsuki for about a year before she suddenly fled.

"So then you and my mother weren't…" I trailed off, feeling slightly flustered. I knew Sasori hated when I asked questions, he only gave me information when he felt I'd earned it and the fact that he was bandaging my wounded arm showed that I didn't deserve any praises from my master.

"You mean you're still so naïve to question who your father is? I've been in this body for well over twenty years N'kata, I didn't sire you. You think I'd make you my puppet if I did?" he mused tying the bandage too tight and making me wince. "Be more careful next time, I don't appreciate my possessions being damaged. You should already know that."

"Yes Sasori-sama," I bowed my head respectfully but had no respect for him, the man was a fucking prick. Evidently these past three years have been utter hell.

"Cut her some slack hmm," Deidara joined in, smirking and wrapping his arm over my shoulder. I instantly recoiled, not that I minded Deidara's flirting, I actually formed a crush for the explosive artist but I learned very quickly that any interaction with my fellow blonde would set Sasori off. "Back the fuck off Deidara-sempai!" I barked.

In the end of it all I never should have left Suna. What I've learned from Sasori wasn't worth everything I gave up. I tried not to think about Gaara, it only brought up too many painful memories and I was in enough pain as it was. Don't get me wrong I was a hell of a lot stronger than I was before I left, and thanks to my master I had full control of my chakra, but I was still just a human tool. The more time that passed, the less Sasori seemed to remember that I was still human, and required things that he didn't. Since Deidara was around I was always fed and rested, but he had no tolerance for emotion or weakness.

Another growing problem was my fucking libido. It wasn't too long ago that I turned nineteen and also celebrated two and a half years of celibacy. It was fucking killing me, especially with Deidara around, it was torment. When I made my deal with Sasori, I truly believed I would love Gaara forever and never want to experience anyone else but about a year ago I started taking into consideration that I would most likely never see Gaara again. And even if I did, he'd probably kill me on sight. That and I always found myself running into Deidara shirtless and nearly keeling over.

"C'mon Sasori no danna! There's an inn just a few miles away, we've been walking for three days straight hmm. I smell disgusting," Deidara whined looking to me in hopes that I'd side with him.

The red head glowered at me when I gazed into his somber half lidded eyes, expressing my exhaustion without uttering a single word. I knew stopping to rest was something he despised because he had to wait for us and he hated to be kept waiting. "Fine we'll stop for the night, I can make more repairs on Hiruko, maybe I'll finally finish him."

I sat up on my bed mat rummaging through a few things Sasori had left in our room while he went to who knows where to make his repairs. Normally he found a workshop somewhere in town and killed everyone there so he could be alone and do his work. Normally I had to go with him, but lately he was getting sick of me asking questions and left me in the hotel room.

The door slid open, drawing my attention to the young blonde, dripping from head to toe with a white towel around his waist. My heart raced, I couldn't recall him being this attractive.

"Where's Sasori no danna?" Dei raised a brow, taking a glance around the room. I explained that he'd left to work on Hiruko and my sempai smiled. "What're you playing with hmm?"

I arched a brow as I took another look at the tool in my hand. I really had no idea what it was or what it was supposed to do but I assumed it was a weapon. The circular device almost looked like a miniature handheld fan. I poked the blades and realized they were soft and pliable, there was no way this thing could harm anybody. "I have no idea," I finally concluded and flicked on the tiny switch. The 'blades' started moving in a fast circle, like a rotating saw, while the handle around it sent tiny vibrations through my hand. "What the fuck is this even supposed to do? These blades aren't even blades! This thing wouldn't hurt anyone!" I rolled my eyes, turning off the device and tossing it forward.

Deidara smirked and caught it, stooping to one knee and leaning forward. He was a breath away from me and while I should have recoiled, I stayed right where I was. "I think I know what this is used for, want me to show you?" he purred.

My stomach flipped and I felt my insides tighten, what the hell was going on? Hesitantly I nodded and Deidara ran his hands up my legs and stopped at my hips to grab my pants and slide them off. What the hell was I doing? This was rule one on Sasori's list of what I can't do! "Dei…I can't…Sasori will—"

Deidara silenced me by pressing a finger to my lips and turned the device on. "Sasori isn't here is he?" he mused and drew his hand back to my leg and swung it open, his other hand set the device against my womanhood and instantly I threw my head back moaning. The blades continuously hit my clit, constantly stimulating it and filling my entire body with rigorous pleasure. Deidara smirked as he unzipped my shirt and pulled it open, revealing my not so flat chest. "Ah! W-wh-a-t are y-you- agh!" I moaned out, my heart racing, it'd been such a long time since I felt something this euphoric.

"So it seems Sasori no danna does have a raging hard on for you, I can't imagine why he'd keep something like this with him unless he planned on using it on you hmm," my sempai smirked in a mocking tone and pulled the device away from me, making me sit up in aggravation. Deidara noticed my look and gripped the back of my head and pulling my lips to his. I couldn't believe I was doing this. "I wouldn't bother using something like that on you," he snickered cupping my sex "When it doesn't even compare to this." I gasped aloud as the tongue on his hand began to tease me. My hips bucked and he returned to kiss me, sweeping his tongue into the caverns of my mouth, deeply exploring it. This man really was an artist.

Moaning into his mouth, I shifted forward, desperate for release and I was so close to getting it. "Sempai…" I panted as his fingers accompanied the mouth on his hand. "Ah! Fuck!" My body couldn't take much more of this. My arms hooked over his broad shoulders, my nails digging into his skin as I pulled him closer. His lips pulled away from mine only to attach to my neck and bite along my collarbone. Along with the stimulation he was giving my lower regions I was writing in ecstasy. "Dei! I'm gonna—"

_SLAM!_

My heart stopped dead inside my chest, my eyes went wide at that sound. He wasn't supposed to come back until morning. Deidara stopped what he was doing but he kept his fingers right where they were as if he thought we'd resume. Was he fucking insane? Slightly turning my head to the side I made eye contact with my master who was furious, fuck furious didn't even compare to the level of anger he was radiating. "S-Sasori!"

I was dead, I was so dead.

**A/N: I'll try and update as quickly as possible but because I have other stories I might be a tad longer than usual. Anyway R&R and I hope you guys liked the chapter :)**


	2. Punishment

**A/N: Warning there is a rape scene here so if that kind of stuff bothers you, don't read this. For everyone else: enjoy!**

Minutes passed by and nothing had happened, Sasori was still looming in the frame of the door staring at me. Deidara was smirking the whole time as if Sasori's presence was non-existent.

"You know danna, if you're just gonna stand there, I'm gonna keep going with her hmm," he chuckled and pushed his fingers deeper into me. I couldn't control the moan that erupted from my lips, even though I should be praying for my life right now. The artist continued pumping his fingers, getting a reaction from both me and Sasori. "D-Dei s-stop it! Aah! You-you're fucking crazy!" I pathetically protested, despite the fact that my master was watching this; I was still turned on from it.

I kept my eyes fixed on Sasori, mortified at what he was gonna do, while attempting to push Deidara off me and not moan in pleasure. Sasori just continued watching, and I finally kicked the artist away. I could see the annoyance set in Deidara's eyes but he didn't try to start up again. "Hmm, well danna you're a damn buzz kill, I didn't even get to see her finish."

My heart was pumping; I had no idea what was going on in Sasori's mind. I began storing my chakra into my core, I wasn't just gonna let him kill me without a fight. No. If he was going to kill me, he would have done it years ago, there's a reason he's left me alive this whole time, there had to be! Fuck why was he just standing there? He started moving and my insides did a full flip. His hands began performing a hand sign, not that I saw anything happen once he completed it I was still scared shitless. "Deidara, get out now."

Fuck! Fuck! I stayed completely still as Deidara rolled his eyes and swiftly exited the room, once he was gone Sasori glowered at me. "Now, what to do with you."

"I-I'm s—"

"Be quiet."

I quickly obeyed, not moving an inch all the while. I couldn't even recoil as Sasori crossed over to me and dropped to one knee, pulling a white piece of cloth from his robe. My heart stopped when he leaned over me and covered my eyes with the cloth, tying it around the back of my head as a blindfold. I could still see his silhouette but for the most part my vision was useless now. What the hell was he gonna do? I trembled when rough fingertips clenched around my jawline and squeezed. I could feel the man's face only inches away from mine; his breath was icy against my skin. Cold lips crashed on mine, a wet appendage tried to gain entry into my mouth but I fought against it, pushing Sasori away.

A force gripped around my neck and started applying pressure, just enough so I was struggling for air. Sasori wasn't saying anything, he merely continued to apply more and more pressure to my throat so I couldn't fight back when she tore my shirt off and unclipped my bra. "S-s-st-top i-i-t…S—ahh!" I gasped, clawing at his wrist and kicking my feet, doing everything I could possibly think of to get him to let me go. But my resistance wasn't doing a damn thing, what the fuck? I could even feel my chakra sink away, and it didn't make sense.

"Our deal is off N'kata!" Sasori sneered and threw me against the wall. My head collided with the drywall, making it crack around me and I hit the floor on my stomach with a yelp. Pulling myself up to my knees, I reached for the blindfold to tear it off and was pinned before I could even feel the fabric. There was something different about the hands that were holding me, they were cold just like Sasori's but they felt like…skin. His body pressed against mine, making me fight back as much as I could. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I barked, kicking my foot back into his stomach, which also felt like skin…what the hell? I was expecting to get my foot caught in that coil of poison metal rope stuff but I was touching a human body, I was fighting off a person. I managed to free myself for a moment and made a run for it before a grip latched around my ankle and dragged me back to the ground. Sasori's other hand grabbed my other ankle and flipped me to my back. Within a fraction of a second he had my wrists pinned above my head and my legs were trapped under his.

I yelped out as his teeth bit down on my collarbone and his grip got stronger. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I shrieked only to yelp out once more when he bit just above my breast.

"I've heard enough talking from you," Sasori mumbled, taking one hand away from my wrist for a brief moment and returning it back. His body readjusted, keeping me pinned under him but giving him access to what he wanted. I kicked and thrashed wildly, shouting a whole list of curses but it didn't stop him. In one forceful motion he invaded me and my whole body went numb. He kept on thrusting, smothering his lips against mine to muffle my screams and yanking my hair. I should have expected this, I should have been more careful; I should have been able to fight him off!

I was used to broken bones, even a broken spirit, but Sasori had just broken me in a way I couldn't even describe. This pain was something I never felt, it was probably the worst thing I've ever felt in my life. To be so weak and defenseless, to not even be able to stop this pain. I didn't realize I was crying until Sasori had finished and pulled the blindfold off my tear stained eyes. He scoffed and got off me, performing a hand seal and turning his body back into his true form. Now I understood what his hand signs from earlier were, he had given himself a human body, just for the sake of violating me.

"I told you N'kata, I would wreck your body for what you had done to mine. If you'd kept your legs closed maybe this wouldn't have happened," he said while pulling his pants and robe on. I didn't answer him, mostly because the words I wanted to say wouldn't make their way out of my swollen mouth. "Stop crying and clean yourself up! I don't want to have to tell you again, understand?"

I nodded but didn't move until he left and even then I still stayed curled on the floor crying. My mind replayed what had just happened over and over again and I let it! I have to get the fuck out of here! I whimpered as I clambered to my feet, my legs shaking under me while I limped to the bathroom and turned the shower to the hottest setting. As I burned away any trace that Sasori had ever touched me I curled my hand into a fist. "I'm going to fucking kill you! I will find a way to destroy that puppet body of yours and I will kill you!"

**A/N: R&R I'll try and update my stuff more frequently before school starts :)**


End file.
